


Spirals Counter to Clockwise

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Character(s), Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can I?” Harry says. Harris doesn’t know what he’s proposing but nods anyway.Harry and Harris relieve their nerves together before the Gucci show.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Harris Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Spirals Counter to Clockwise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in May 2019 :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter @/dovesinthwind

They’re both as equally nervous as each other. Lively with the jitters, not quite able to sit still. 

The morning had been spent together, after Harry invited Harris over to get their nails done together in the large apartment that Jeff was renting for the coming few days. As soon as Harris arrived, they were glad to have taken up the offer. The space was open and bright, with old, vaulted ceilings and a view of the archaeological grounds near the colosseum. Harris’ hotel room in comparison was a cave.

Alessandro drops by around midday with a few other staff members, to deliver their outfits for a final fitting. The two of them are pretty much silent as they stand in the middle of the living room in their outfits - Harris in some tasselled cyan jumpsuit and Harry as the human embodiment of the trans pride flag - with Alessandro and his team fiddling with them. 

“Are you okay?” Alessandro asks Harris, whose silence is more surprising than Harry’s. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Harris nods keenly. Alessandro appears sceptical but accepts their answer anyway before moving to Harry. 

“And you?” His eyebrows raise in worry. “Both of you. You’re my most important muses. We need you to be looking your best tonight. And for that to happen you need to be feeling your best, also.” 

“We’re good. Just nervous,” Harry attempts a smile, “It’s a lot of pressure being the face of a new Gucci perfume. It’s a big deal. Or so I’ve heard.” 

“You have heard correctly,” Alessandro says earnestly, holding Harry’s newly manicured fingers in his palm. “Though it is a big deal for me, also, that I can have the both of you representing my work. It goes both ways.” 

Normally, Alessandro’s soothing voice would have been a catalyst to launch them into a calm state. Instead, the nerves prevailed. 

Alessandro left Harry and Harris with a kiss to both of their cheeks, and a wave to Jeff who was sat engrossed in his emails at the dining table. 

Harris stands awkwardly as the door to the apartment swings shut. They glance at Harry who is staring at the floor in thought, pulling on his lip. He meets Harris’ gaze, takes one look at Jeff before walking over to Harris and taking their small wrist between his hands. 

Harry wordlessly pulls them into his room and closes the door behind them. He begins taking his clothes off - beige trousers and a rainbow stripe top - and carelessly chucks them onto an armchair where his leather duffel bag sits. Harris takes the cue to strip as well, folding their own clothes into a neat pile on the dresser then flopping down onto the huge bed in the centre of the room. 

Once he’s naked also, Harry brings a fabric bag onto the bed where Harris sits crossed legged against the ornate headboard. They’re not shy about their body in front of Harry, not anymore. 

Harry stands at the bottom of the bed, nipples peaked and soft cock hanging heavy between his tanned thighs. There’s a shadow of a bruise on his left hip. If Harris didn’t know any better, they would have been intimidated at the sight, but they knew Harry, and knew he wasn’t the type to use his strength in the bedroom. 

“Okay. Pick something,” Harry says as if he’s offering a choice of sweets, but when Harris shuffles closer to look inside the bag they see an array of pink, black and white sex toys. 

Harris looks up at Harry who’s still biting his lip in anxiety. They reach a hand up to pluck his lip from under the pinch of his teeth and brush their thumb over his chin. 

They return their attention to the bag and begin picking through the multiple phallic objects until they find a wireless Hitachi wand. One glance at it and Harris begins to miss the feeling of their own one, buried underneath books and hand creams and fabric swatches in their bedside drawer at home. It never occurs to them to pack it for short breaks like this, clearly unlike Harry. They take it out of the bag and place it next to their thigh on the bed sheet. 

“I kind of wanted that one,” Harry mutters under his breath as he begins rifling through his collection. 

“Oh, well you can have it. I don’t mind. Or we can-” Before he suggests that they could share the wand, sit closely together with their legs over each other’s hips, vibrator between their thighs, Harry pulls out a clear glass dildo, beaded and curved and thick. 

“Changed my mind! Doesn’t matter. Come on,” Harry says, promptly chucking the bag to the floor and jumping up onto the bed next to Harris. 

He reaches around to prop up the pillows to support his back, does the same next to him for Harris. 

“Hey, come here,” Harry says quietly, smiling now, finally. Harris feels lighter as they lean over and kiss Harry, brushing their fingers against the sharp curve of his jaw, and the soft, shaved skin there. Harry’s a brilliant kisser, deep and passionate and willing to take the lead when needed, something they learned early on in whatever this is. 

Harry pulls his hand away from Harris’ chest and reaches down to touch himself, so Harris copies his movements, smooths their hand through the light hair below their navel. The early summer heat starts to settle in the room, even with a breeze flowing through the open window. 

“One sec,” Harry whispers wetly as he pulls away. Harris watches the muscles in his back flex, all the way down to his little hips as he twists his body over the side of the bed to reach his bag of tricks.

He pulls himself upright again to reattach their lips as he drizzles lube over where Harris’ hand is now pulling on their hardening dick. 

“Is that okay?” His breath is hot and sticky against Harris’ mouth. 

“Yeah. Thank you,” they reply, watching as Harry leans onto his back to slick his own fingers. They disappear in the valley between his thighs. 

Harris closes his eyes, listens to the buzz of cars and people on the street below mixed with Harry’s soft gasps. It’s comforting to feel the presence of Harry next to them even without physical touch. 

Their eyes fly open when the mattress dips under Harry’s weight as he sits up to reach for their chosen toys at the bottom of the bed. Harry is flushed and sweaty already, just from his own fingers, as he hands them the wand. 

Harris kisses him in thanks, confident in their growing ease around Harry. They turn their attention to the toy and switch it on, cradling the head lightly as they press it between their legs. They begin moaning immediately under the intense thrumming. 

Harry has his one leg splayed over Harris’, their only point of physical connection. It shifts as he bears down on the glass shaft already inside him. 

He uses both hands to push it further inside and keeps it pressed to the hilt, his fingers brushing his rim. Harris turns their head on the pillow to watch as his back arches in pleasure. The placement of his biceps causes the tissue of his tits to squeeze together and Harris indulges in the sight of his cleavage as they press the wand harder against their perineum. 

Their eyes close again and they can just about make out the soft, wet sounds emanating from between Harry’s legs. Thoughts in their mind drift from the show later this evening, to the last time they saw Harry in London; a cold night in London spent with their mouths attached to their bodies, taking turns in eating each other out. Harris pants at the memory. 

The vulgar wet sounds come to a stop and Harris opens their eyes to see Harry looking at them, one arm propping his torso up.

“Can I?” Harry says. Harris doesn’t know what he’s proposing but nods anyway. 

Harry leans down, licks into their mouth gently before moving down their chest to take the tip of their dick into his mouth. All of a sudden, everything is warm and wet, and the unrelenting pressure of the vibrator, paired with the sweet suction of Harry’s mouth leads them to orgasm. 

Harris comes to to realise their hand is buried in Harry’s thick hair, damp near his scalp and smelling strongly of sex. His hips are rutting weakly against the crisp white sheets as he continues to drive the ribbed dildo in and out of his ass, an arm twisted awkwardly behind him. Harris watches for a few moments - it’s a lovely sight - before pulling on Harry’s hair, a cheap tactic they know will make Harry come. It works within a minute and Harry’s hips stutter, the shiny shaft pressed fully inside. His whimpers are muffled against the bed as the waves of his orgasm subside. After he’s caught his breath, he reaches behind to pull the dildo out of him, whimpering at the slick sore emptiness. 

When it ends, there’s a few moments of peace where the only noise comes from the car engines outside.

Harry sluggishly leans over the side of the bed again. He comes back with two plain silver plugs and gives one to Harris. There’s a sweet smile on his face. 

“If you want, you can come back here after the show. I’d like you to.” He says as he settles a hand on Harris’ sweat damp chest. Harris thinks they could fall asleep right away, with the grounding weight of his warm palm, but they’re both in dire need of a shower before the show. Harry, especially, with a belly still sticky with cum. 

“I’d love to, Harry,” They reply, watching as Harry’s face twists, presumably with the pressure of the plug breaching his entrance. He settles on his knees again, soothed from the stretch. 

“Mm. Good.” He nods at the plug in Harris’ palm, “You want me to put that in you?”

Harris flushes and shrugs, “Sure.” 

Harris flips over onto their front eagerly, spreads their legs to make way for the familiar caress of Harry’s fingers. 

“Steve Lacey is going to the show tonight, I think,” Harry says softly. 

“Who?” A warm finger sinks inside of them, and then another. 

“Oh, a musician I’ve been talking to,” he clarifies. The toy pushes inside until the flared head is firm in its place. “I might want him to come back with us. Would you be okay with that as well? I’ll tell him no if you don’t.”

Harry sits back, straddling Harris’ knees as they turn around to face him with an amused smile. 

“Let’s see how the night turns out.”


End file.
